


Words Etched Upon Broken Skin

by Black_Teramuse



Category: Undertale
Genre: Asgore is a total softy, Asgore really likes the reader, Asgore sees the reader as his child, F/M, Frisk and the reader are friends though, Gen, Post-Pacifist Playthrough, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader can telepathically communicate with monsters that don't speak, Reader regards Toriel and Asgore as their parents, Reader works at Grillbys, also Frisk is mute but uses sign language, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Teramuse/pseuds/Black_Teramuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The barrier separating humans and monsters was never broken, and the 7th fallen human still lives in the Underground, except with two skeletons. The monsters are fond of the human, and tolerate them. The human feels as though they are missing a part of their life on the Surface, and they take a journey there to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vacant

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Asgore is a huge softy and is fond of the Reader. Reader lives with Sans and Papyrus, basically they're a really dysfunctional family.  
> Reader works at Grillbys, and is the only one to make money for the Skelebros.

"C'mon kid, don't lie to me." Sans spoke, inching closer to me. 

"Exactly human, you cannot lie to us!" Papyrus burst in, boisterous as usual. 

I chuckled softly before answering, "I'm not pulling your leg guys, I'm alright. It was just something Asgore said."

"The King?" Papyrus gasped. 

I nodded. "Yeah Pap, the King. He said I reminded him of his son, which made me think of my parents. I know I have Toriel, and Asgore too, but my parents, my real parents, must miss me."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft voice spoke, "Everything'll be alright kid, don't worry."

"Yeah, but-" 

"No 'buts' human! We will take care of you!" Papyrus interjected, his voice booming throughout the small building, building, and went back to making spaghetti.

"It's not about being taken care of guys." I muttered, then louder, "Anyway, I've gotta head off to Grillbys for my shift." Before getting up and heading out the door into the cold.

Luckily, I was used to the temperature by now, and I had gotten a thick, warm coat so that helped, too. Grillbys was only a minute away, 3 when the wind was bad enough to keep pushing me back. He called when it snowed a lot, to say that I didn't have to go in to work that day, though most think I'm crazy, because I have conversations with him even though he doesn't actually talk. 

"Grillbs, hey! I'm a little early, sorry. Sans and Papyrus were just...being a little much, at the moment." I said, walking into the restaurant and heading behind the counter to get my apron. 

His flames crackled slightly before he turned to me. 'Just at the moment? They're not always being a little much?' His voice entered my brain, wavering in pitch like a crackling fire, and I let out a small chuckle. 

"You have a point there. But today...I brought up something really serious, and they just brushed it off like it was nothing. I mean, I know that's what they do with anything really, but I needed them to do something different this time." I sighed, lining up a few ketchup bottles and tipping them over kind of like dominoes. 

'They play off serious things; that's just what they do. It helps to not deal with everything, you know.'

"I know Grillbs, I know. I just wish-" I cut myself off upon hearing the door open. 

A dog, dressed in armor, walked in and sat at a table. 

"Lesser Dog, great to see you again! The usual, I presume?" I greeted, walking over and petting the dog on the head. 

He nuzzled into my touch and then laid his head on the table. 'You know me so well, thanks.' The high pitched voice crept into my brain, and I smiled and walked away to get the order. 

I placed the plate of dog biscuits in front of him, smiled, and walked back behind the counter.


	2. Missing

"Anything exciting happen with you, then?" I asked, sitting on top of the counter. Having the restaurant being slow was always my favorite time, not that I didn't enjoy talking with everyone that came in, or anything. 

'Nothing exciting happens around here, you know. The most exciting event was you choosing to live down here, seeing as every monster came out to see that.' Grillby answered, continuing to clean a glass. 

"Mettaton sure was happy that I chose to stay. He says I'm his 'human beauty muse', or something like that." I chuckled, thinking back to when I first met the robot. Frisk had taken me to meet their friends, and Mettaton was apparently one of them. Frisk talked about the robot though, how at first he was evil and tried to kill them, but soon realized that Frisk wasn't out to harm anyone. 

'He's just obsessed with looks. If he sees anyone that could potentially use a makeover by him, he'll take the chance.'

I chuckled in response. "Alphys said the exact same thing, when I last saw her."

'She did create Mettaton after all, so it makes sense.' Grillbys flames crackled, right at the same time that the door to the restaurant opened. I looked up to see one of the two skeletons, the ones I now live with, walk up to the counter and have a seat. 

"How's it goin' kid?" Sans asked.

I set a burger in front of him and leaned forward on my elbows. "It's been quiet in here, before you came in. It was getting a little bone-ly."

He chuckled softly, picking up the burger and saying, "Your puns are getting there, but they'll never be as good as mine.", before taking a bite. 

'You'd think you'd be sick of hearing puns like that, considering that you live with him, Y/N.' 

I sighed softly. "You would think so Grillby, but I guess it had the adverse affect." 

Sans looked between the two of us, clearly confused at what just happened. 

"What'd he say? Did he say something about me?" He paused before muttering, "Not that I think you can actually talk to him, you know." 

No one in the Underground believed that I could actually talk with those monsters that couldn't actually speak. I mean, besides Alphys, and the monsters that had telepathically talked to me themselves. Alphys thinks it must be some sort of 'side effect' from me entering the Underground.

"He just thinks that I'd be sick of hearing puns by now, considering the fact that I live with you, and Pap."

The skeleton shrugged and emptied a bottle of ketchup into his mouth. 

"Dude, you're going to explode if you keep eating ketchup like that, Sans." I chuckled. 

"It'll be an ice explosion, at least." He chuckled back. 

The puns weren't that good, but they were still kind of funny. It helped to have guys like him around, even if things were great before, he made them greater.

'Four hours left kid, then that's the end of the shift.'

Grillbys pitch-shifting voice broke me out of my other thoughts. "Thanks for the heads up, Grillbs. Also, since when did you start calling me 'kid'?" I nodded at the flame man. 

'Just now, I suppose.' He answered, his flames crackling slightly as he did so. 

I sighed, and took the empty plate from Sans and took into the back room to be washed.


End file.
